Quint Emails
Emails 1. Construction Worker Email Quint Email Quint at the discussion page. Other Quint-Related Stuff Characters Main Characters Quint: Quint is a recurring antagonist in the Mega Man game series. He is a villain of Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 5 for the Game Boy. He later makes minor appearances in Mega Man & Bass and Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future. He is armed with a jackhammer/pogo-stick weapon, called the Sakugarne. Dr. Wily travels to the future and kidnaps Mega Man. He reprograms his captive and brings him back to the present, in the hopes that the reprogrammed Mega Man, now going by the name "Quint," can defeat his past self. The aftermath of these games, have lead to Quint answering emails, under the supervision of Dr. Wily, the super-computer Quint was given was actually only to destroy places with nuclear bombs, n'stuff. But instead, he uses them to answer his fans emails every now and again. He is rather good at fortune-telling, due to being from the future, but he has a time-zone fatigue. He likes excavation, however he dislikes himself. He lives a sad life, knowing that he used to be a hero. He is the "Mega Man" from the future, and he must kill himself. Enker: Enker was the first Mega Man Killer build by Dr. Wily. In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, he appears after the second set of Robot Masters is defeated. His Mirror Buster allows him to absorb shots and send them back. To beat him, just shoot once, dodge, and repeat. He met Quint as soon as Future Mega Man was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily, they both became best friends and both have the same desire to kill Mega Man, despite clearly being Quint's past self. He lives a sad life, knowing they must kill Quint from the past. He is soulful, however he is very gloomy-natured. He likes Nabeyaki-Udon, but dislikes foreign robots. *'Punk:' *'Sakugarne:' *'Future Rush:' Rush from the future, who is still Mega Man's support unit even as Quint, despite Quint having a new support unit, Rush is still there, by Quint's side. He was another robot to be reprogrammed by Dr. Wily from the present due to the Time Skimmer. Minor Characters *Mega Man *Rush *Mega Man Clone *Dr. Wily Fun Facts *The Quint sprite was made by JDavis and can be found at the "People's Sprites" website. *The Enker sprite was made by mjkrzak and can also be found at the "People's Sprites" website. Computers Current Computer PlasmaCon 300: Quint's computer is known as the PlasmaCon 300, a special computer made for Quint in order to destroy random buildings, and playing solitare. But, after getting a program to check emails, he has stopped with his evil deeds to take a quick minute or two to check his fan's emails, but after the email, he'll be back to killing your dog and taking candy from children. Previous Computers None as of yet. Email Raps None Email Page Titles None Category:Character Emails